


Datapoints

by mayoho



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Getting to Know Each Other, Post Four Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25507699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayoho/pseuds/mayoho
Summary: Geralt cannot make sense of the mess of contradictions shoved into a human body that cannot be dissuaded from following him around.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 9





	Datapoints

The kid hisses. It’s not meant for Geralt to hear. Not a performance. So he looks.

The kid’s peeling pink tinged socks off his feet. His distressed noises are clearer now that Geralt is watching.

“You need better shoes.”

“I did tell you as much,” the kid says lightly. His posture is easy too, but Geralt can smell stress in his sweat.

Geralt pulls a jar of salve from his saddlebag, sniff checking the ingredients before tossing it over. The kid fumbles before examining it curiously.

Geralt doesn’t know what to make of him. Each datapoint leaves him further afield.

**Author's Note:**

> Someone, while I was poking about the Witcher tag on tumblr, noted that the first time anyone uses Jaskier's name is when he refers to himself in 3rd person in episode 4. He doesn't introduce himself to Geralt, at least not on screen, so Geralt credibly might not know his name for quite some time. Geralt is definitely the type of awkward penguin who could not possibly ask. 
> 
> I'm fascinated by Jaskier being someone who, both consciously and unconsciously, is made up of layers and layers of performance. And none of it is insincere, but the sincerity of his performance, and his complex relationship with the concept of truth, makes it basically impossible to know what's happening underneath all that.


End file.
